Distractions
by GreenPointyEaredBastard
Summary: Merlin x Oc basically porn with a plot. Merlin remembers exactly how women can be so distracting, and with eggsy trying to have his back from Harry getting on his case what else can Merlin do to relieve stress? So what if she might be a double agent. Its not like he was attatched or anything.
1. Code Purple

Enjoy! First kingsman fic ever. Be gentle with me.

* * *

How did you get in here, did you hide yourself in the bathroom or something because i don't remember packing a stow away." Merlin turned in his seat covering his mouthpiece with his hand so eggsy couldn't hear him. It may have just been a scouting mission and eggsy wasn't in harm's way, at least not yet, but that was besides the point. Merlin was doing his part from the plane as per usual, his laptops all set up and plugged in with blueprints on one screen and a constant video and audio streaming from eggsy position through his night vision cam. Not to mention his access to the enemy's security cameras. At Least he was on his way back to the plane but Merlin couldn't help but feel the need to still keep an eye and ear out, just incase. "You're not meant to be here Evie." He whispered with a raised brow, his eyes wondering a little before he caught himself, snapping his gaze back up to meet green eyes and a smug smile. He'd always had a bit of a weak spot when it came to redheads, though he'd never had a problem working with one. At Least not until now. _Evie Martin, always turning up when you least expect it. Something seems different, has she changed something?..._

"I know i know." She said walking up and standing beside him, looking down at his screens nonchalantly while placing a hand on the back of his chair. "I got bored and thought i'd come bother you, i'm meant to be keeping an eye on you after your suicide attempt with the mine remember?" Her brows raised as she looked down at him, her mouth set in a playful smile as Merlin rolled his eyes trying to stop his smirk.

"It wasn't a suicide attempt, you know i would've went through with it if needs be, just so happens Harry had that handy gadget on hand." Merlin grumbled pulling his headphones out of his ears and resting them on the desk in front of him. Slyly scanning the woman beside him as he spoke trying to figure out what was different. _Is it her hair? No. No she's had her hair down before, is that? That's an awful lot of open shirt buttons._ Merlin coughed to himself as his eyes honed in on cleavage and black lace a little to long. _She's wearing a black bra beneath a white shirt-_ merlins trail of thought was cut off momentarily as a heel clapped in the ground the red head stepping forward, bending over tapping something into one of his keyboards rapidly. Now he was the perfect professional, not like eggsy. Though he knew eggsy was an top class agent of course he was married now, and a prince no less. _Such strange circumstances._ As an agent he'd never had the time for relationships, nor had he ever fraternized with another agent.

But his eyes flickered to his left for a second noticing the small expanse of pale skin on display as the skirt she was wearing rode up to reveal stockings and the start of a garter belt. He couldn't help the momentary lapse as his mind dipped into the gutter for a brief second, shocked when one of the many thoughts he was thinking slipped out of his mouth.

"Surely tights would have been a more sensible option." He had no idea why he'd said it. And as soon as it left his mouth his eyes had snapped from the fine pair of legs and backside to the equally shocked face of his co worker, before her cheeks heated up as she quickly straightened herself up and tugged her skirt down in silence. Neither of them said a word. He coughed awkwardly as his own cheeks burned, scooting forward in his chair to check what she'd been doing. "Crap, i'd forgotten about dinner at Eggsys tonight." Merlin sighed as he raised a hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What's that Merlin you forgot about Dinner? C'mon mate you know the missus has had this planned for a month don't cancel on me now. Besides it's hardly even dinner it's a takeaway and movies man it's not even formal."

"No no don't worry about it i'll be there." Merlins dismissive rumble sounded as he pulled the headphones over his ears for a second before taking them off again.

"Are you bringing anyone by the way mate? Its just i think she's getting a bit sick of me just bringing the lads round if you catch my drift." Eggsy voice was staticy as it came through the headphones. "Could ask Evie if she fancies it? Night in with a few bevvies and food?"

"Eggsy." Merlin warned. His ears burning now, _he's still trying to set me up the bastard._

"She's right behind you isn't she." Eggsy chuckled.

Merlin sighed, practically hearing eggsy's smirk through the mic. "Aye she is. But i'm sure she has plans already that don't involve hanging round the likes of us."

"Actually i don't, but you don't need to sound so miserable at the thought of me joining you, i get the hint." She snapped, looking genuinely hurt at being dismissed so easily by Merlin as she turned on her heels and walked out of the room door clicking shut aggressively on her departure.

"Merlin man what the hell was that?" Eggsy hissed down his mic as he slowly approached the plane. "And what was that comment about tights being a more sensible option because i know for a fact you weren't talking to me."

Merlin groaned into his mouthpiece massaging his temples, he'd messed up massively. "I didn't think you'd heard that."

"Why are you still sat there? I'm literally in view of the plane go sort it out." Eggsy ordered, Merlin raised a brow stuck between keeping the headset on and ripping it off till he finally pulled it off and tossed it onto his desk with a loud thump. Jumping from his chair and heading into the main part of the plane, scanning the plush sofas he noted the lack of wavy red hair and ivory skin before checking the cockpit to yield the same result. His eyes flicked over to the small toilet cubicle and noticed it was locked. _Gotcha._ But what did he say? How did he start?

"Evie you in there?" _Silence._ "Evie, cmon now you've taken this the wrong way lass." _Silence._ "Evie?" His scottish accent was thick as he hammered on the door before the door swung open and he saw a flash of auburn before he was pulled in and heard the click of the lock, the angry red head on his case in less than a second despite the fact there was no room to move.

"You know i've had it with You, you and your constant passive remarks and dismissive tone, in that stupid scottish accent of yours!"

"Wha- i have never made passive remarks." Merlin shuffled so he wasn't pressed against the door giving himself a little more space as he stood in front of the toilet leaning as far away from the angry red head as was humanly possible. Taking in the thrown up ponytail and the lose wisps of hair caressing her face as her frown got deeper.

"Dont talk shit to me. You've got a problem with me and i want to know why." She poked at his chest, He was losing patience if she refused to see reason what was the point in him trying to defuse the situation.

"Well for one, i didn't ask to be babysat, i don't need to be babysat like an infant im a grown man and i don't need any distractions stopping me from doing my damn job." He growled.

"A distraction? How dare you I'll have you know i-" The plane jerked forward without warning sending them both tumbling back, Merlin praised himself for putting the toilet seat down out of habit as he landed on it with a lot more force than he was expecting, another thing he wasn't expecting was a yelping redhead landing firmly in his lap. The plane shook with force and jerked them back violently for a second time before either of them could get their bearings, Merlin grabbed at the nearest thing he could get his hands on as the lights in the cubicle flickered slightly. The body pressed flush against his groaned as he felt soft hair tickling the side of his neck. And he was suddenly intently aware of his position, his eyes dropped down in the few seconds it took them to regain their senses immediately seeing straight down her shirt as chest was crushed against his and finally clicking on to exactly what he'd grabbed hold of. Which was a hell of a pair of thighs, her skirt practically rode all of the way up revealing the stockings, garter belt and a hint of underwear before his head lolled back up to a dazed looking red head.

"Are you alright?" His concern was evident despite their compromising position, not understanding why he hadn't removed his hands from her thighs yet. But a part of his brain was just refusing to cooperate.

"What did you just call me?" she breathed, anger still present but slightly distracted by the large hands gripping dangerously high up her thighs keeping her firmly planted where she was.

"Really? I've just asked if you're alright nd you're still annoyed with me, you're a bloody nightmare woman." Merlin rose an irritated brow, not sure why his skin was burning and he was feeling pretty hot under the collar all of a sudden. He knew damn well he was irritated as hell right now and there was something else floating around in the tiny space between them but he couldn't pinpoint it through his frustration as green eyes frowned back at him, shuffling back slightly from her place in his lap.

"I'm the nightmare you're the nightmare!" She yelped as the plane rattled again, sliding her back down till she was sandwiched against him for a second time only this time he let out a quiet grunt as the plane well and truly fucked him over, sending her sliding right down onto him causing a momentary friction he hadn't anticipated. He felt his face burning as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you-" Evie began, her voice nearly a whisper.

"You didn't, I'm fine." He groaned, freezing as soon as he realised what he'd just implied. Swallowing thickly trying to think of some form of response as green eyes met his and pink lips parted trying to form some sort of reply before a smirk set across her features as he watched her eyes travel down to where their bodies were pressed together.

"i thought you didn't like me Merlin?" She said sarcastically, a hint of annoyance still evident in her tone it was almost as if she was patronising him for having such a reaction, _which fyi was hardly any reaction at all._

"You really are a nightmare." He growled relenting his grip on her upper thigh to settle for a more savory position just above her knees. Before she leaned into him resting her mouth against the shell of his ear and rolled her hips into him, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as his hands returned to her thighs grabbing her hard enough to leave bruises. _Jesus Christ, what- why?_

"Good." She breathed into his ear rolling her hips again, gently grinding down against him feeling a certain something twitching to life against her. A breathy sigh forcing its way out of his mouth. "Now what was it that you called me at the start?" She leaned back stilling her hips as she looked up at a face she'd never seen on Merlin before, hot and bothered and in a slight daze. If the tiny gratified sigh he made just now didn't get her going, the challenging brow raise from him definitely would have set her off.

"A distraction?" He wanted to slap himself for how hoarse he sounded as he spoke.

She hummed removing herself from his lap and turning to check her makeup in the mirror behind her. Watching Merlin's eyes wander down to her backside from the mirror, a smirk set firmly in place she turned to look over at him. "I can be when i want to be." she said before opening the bathroom door and leaving, tugging her skirt down slightly as she went.

Merlin couldn't move, he was just sat on the toilet seat wondering what the hell had just happened to him as he stared into space. That was until eggsy popped his head around the gap in the door with a confused frown.

"Where you two argueing or-?" Eggsy pointed from where Merlin was sat to the space in front of him, before Merlin shot up, straightening out his jumper and tie as he pushed past eggsy out of the bathroom.

"Its none of your concern eggsy... Where did she go?"

"There's not many places to go on this thing, i don't know? maybe the only bedroom because it makes so much sense to have only one bedroom on this thing? Wait Merlin what the fuck is going on-" Eggsy was cut off as Merlin left the room slamming the door. "Rude."

Eggsy pulled out his phone knowing it was going to be quite a while till they landed and dialed Harry. The man picked up almost immediately.

"Eggsy what seems to be the-"

"Code red Harry, i repeat code fucking red."

"Nuclear missiles? I'll have to info-"

"No, not nuclear missiles, look pick a colour that we don't use."

There was a pause in Harry's end of the phone. "Why?"

"Just do it harry." Eggsy sighed impatiently.

"Purple. Code purple."

"I think Merlin's about to get leg over." Eggsy dropped the bomb hearing another long pause on Harries end before he lifted a hand up to his face sighing again. "I think he's about to get laid. Harry, leg over means fucking."

"I'm mildly concerned considering there are only the two of you and a pilot on the plane."

"No there's three of us and the pilot. I've just witnessed them come out of the bathroom after each other, just after arguing." Eggsy whispered, treating the situation as if it were one of their missions.

"Eggsy, there's a very low chance Merlin would pursue this agent whoever they are, who is it?"

"Evie Martin. The one that got assigned to him because of the land mine incident. To keep an eye on him. And whys there a low chance, Harry i've never seen Merlin this distracted before-"

"I've known Merlin for years Eggsy and the only way he'd even consider chasing after this woman is if she has a good set of legs… amongst other attributes… and red hair." Harry waited for a response from eggsy pulling the phone away and putting it back to his ear before sighing to himself. "She's a redhead isn't she."

"Oh yeah, and she definitely got a nice- yea she's a redhead."

"Well everything aut to go according to plan then. We were waiting to let you know eggsy as i value your opinion and unbiased view on people. We think she may be a double agent. What do you think of her? Before you heard all of this."

"Oh. Well i thought she was really sound to be honest, id never have suspected her to be a double agent, she seems too loyal Harry. Plus she's practically on a babysitting mission with Merlin right now like she could have turned that down only a really dedicated agent would accept that."

"Whilst true Eggsy, a double agent, for the right reasons a double agent would jump at the opportunity."

"Yea i suppose you're right there, but why Merlin?" Eggsy considered aloud subconsciously rubbing his chin aa he looked around the room. The quiet hum of the planes engine moving through him like a life force.

"Well eggsy you're married now i thought it best to defer from giving you these type of missions-"

"Not that Harry! I meant more why would they be watching Merlin. But hey yea why didn't i even get considered for this? I did it once before i'll do it again if i have too, you know she said she'd the only reason she was skeptical last time is because she didn't have a safety net. If you need me to stick one of those in someone again i can, dont be asking me to stick it in a bloke though."

"Indeed… still it seems things appear to be going well, at least i hope Merlin can stick to the plan, her being a redhead complicates things a bit."

"Why? Whys he so mad about redheads? You think he's not gonna get the job done?"

"No eggsy i have complete faith he'll get the job done… I'm just worried he'll keep going back for more or worse get himself attached."

"I can't talk about this anymore i can't picture Merlin doing any of that shit, it's just, he's Merlin you know? Forget it. Be back in a few hours." Snapping the phone shut he checked his glasses cam was working properly before going to hunt for Merlin.

* * *

Merlin did end up finding her, sat on the edge of the only bed on the plane, i tidy little thing, a three quarter bed tucked neatly to the side of the plane with blue sheets. He eyed her as he stepped into the room, the way she was leaned forward filing her nails so nonchalantly as if she was completely innocent.

"You know, we didn't finish our argument." Merlin uttered, his voice coming out like gravel as green eyes looked up at him.

"I suppose we didn't, but i don't really wanna argue, it's a long flight i was gunna take a nap unless you had the same idea? Cuz i can go sleep on one of the sofas if you want?" the smile she gave him was genuine and it threw him off a bit.

 _Why would she offer me the bed rather than take if for herself?_

"No no i didn't have that idea." He said plonking himself on the bed next to her. "You know i don't really have a problem with you, i just genuinely thought you'd have better things to do than hang arounds with the likes of us, especially outside of work."

"When are we ever really not at work Merlin?" Her laughter chimed in the small room, hair cascading down her back as she tilted her head back. "Believe it or not i don't normally have plans outside of work, i don't have that many friends not good ones anyway." She sighed before frowning to herself, " i don't even know why im telling you this i'm sorry i'll leave." She stood up from her seat before Merlin dragged her back down.

"No no no you aren't getting out of this that easily. How can you have no friends? You have buckets full of charisma, doesn't your boyfriend have friends that you could hang around with?"

Evie scoffed. "Boyfriend, don't make me laugh, i haven't been with anyone in years."

"I'm sorry, i just assumed a bonny lass like you would have a piece on the side atleast."

She looked at him with a contemplating face before smiling sweetly. "Thats the first time anyone's called me pretty in years you're making me blush. What about you though, you got anyone back home?"

"Nah, we aren't really allowed are we? Well the rules have been bent and twisted from time to time but no. Its way quieter than it should be if i had a woman back at home." He chuckled turning to face her seeing the pink tint to her cheeks as her smile softened as she giggled. He couldn't help himself as he looked down at her lips, he knew what he needed to do, but there was no reason he couldn't do it his own way. Inching forward till her eyes were on his lips as well he brushed his lips over hers to gauge her reaction. Bringing a hand up to her cheek as she let out a quiet gasp. He could feel his stubble grazing over soft skin as he went back to plump lips again, this time more feverantly, pressing harder as she sighed and melted into him, her tongue grazing his bottom lip teasingly before she opened her mouth to let him in. He could feel the heat creeping up his spine and his hairs standing on end as they went on, letting out a soft groan when she bit down on his bottom lip. Without a second thought she pushed herself up off the bed pushing him flat onto his back before straddling his hips. Rolling her hips against him as large hands squeezed her thighs, she leaned over him smiling coyly before planting kisses down his neck sucking gently on a spot just below his jaw.

"How longs it been?" She breathed in his ear, the warmth of her breathe sending a shiver through him.

"About 2 years." Merlin admitted, his breath coming a little heavier than he'd like to admit, his logical mind starting to shut down as something else woke up. He honestly hadn't expected her to be this into him, but seeing she was stirred something deep in his gut, and made him ache as he strained against the confines of his trousers.

"That's a shame, I'd have thought women would be all over you. Oh well." She sighed sitting up straight on his lap as she unbuttoned her blouse painfully slowly, green eyes watching him as his gaze followed her hands. With every button more skin was exposed, till she was sliding the garment off her shoulders to land in a heap on the ground.

" _Jesus christ."_ He mumbled, sitting up abruptly not taking his eyes off the pair of breasts right in front of him, the bra may have been pretty black lace and all but he couldn't help but think it'd look better on the floor. "Didn't i tell you you were a distraction?" His voice was low as he raised a brow at her before pulling her down to switch their positions, pulling off his jumper as he got himself comfortable between her legs.

"Not all distractions are bad, ah- Merlin." She whined as Merlin preyed on her neck, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. Not knowing just how much he'd enjoyed the way she'd said his name just now. Or how a part of him wanted to hear her say his real name in the same tone.

"Oh no, you're bad, you're a hell of a bad distraction when i'm trying to focus." He practically growled into her neck as he reached behind her back and unclipped her bra with one hand. Plopping on the bed next to her she turned into her side taking his mouth with her own feeling a hand on her hips before it roamed over the mound if her arse and pulled her thigh over him. Before pulling her bra off completely and throwing it across the room. Looking down at her chest he raised both brows as any blood that wasn't already going there headed straight to his dick. "Fuck this."

Without warning hed rolled her onto her back, head leaned over her breast as his mouth found a nipple and began to suck. His free hand tugging her skirt up just enough so he could wiggle his way into her underwear. Fingers gliding as they slipped between her folds the noises she was making were sending him spiralling, until he finally pushed into the slick heat with two fingers, _She likes that, she really likes that. Im fucked. Jesus christ._

His fingers found their way to her clit rubbing teasing circles as she writhed on the bed, pulling his mouth to hers with such fierce need it pained him to still have his trousers on. "Get on with it." She moaned, head lolling back against the mattress as he pulled his hand away with a smirk. Making sure he'd put the device applicator that was on his finger into his pocket as he moved himself off the bed, standing up and looking down at a disheveled redhead.

"You're very bossy." He jipped as he unbuttoned his dress shirt with trained fingers.

"And You're not unbuttoning fast eno- oh my, you've been hiding all this underneath a shirt and jumper?" she stared at the broad shoulders, not expecting the amount of muscle she was presented with as she watched him take off his shirt, chest hard and muscled arms flexing as he tugged his shirt off, not to mention, the toned stomach. Her eyes lingered on rounded firm shoulders as she pictured digging her nails into them.

Merlin just laughed at that, nonchalantly scratching his chest hair with one hand as he spoke. "Turn over." She knew she didn't have an option in this and just did as she was told, feeling the cold air sweep up under her skirt as she moved. "Now that, is a view worth seeing." Merlin groaned, undoing his belt as he stepped towards the bed, hand on his zipper in less than a second after his belt had hit the ground. And then he was over her, his weight dipping the sides of the bed beside her as his hand squeezed the peachy ass beneath him,resisting the urge to bite it he let his length rub up against her before pressing it gently against her folds, he could feel the heat and the slickness wasn't making it easier for him to take his time.

"Merlin- Holy shit- never mind-" Eggsy waltzed into the room without a second thought before he started choking on his own saliva at the sight in front of him, he'd never in all his life thought he'd see Merlin with his cock in his hand about to start pounding into a fit bird. It's not something he'd be able to erase from his memory either as he spun on his heels and ran out the room slamming the door without breathing once. "Jesus fucking christ i did not want to see that."

Merlin sighed in frustration, tucking himself back into his trousers as Evie turned to glance back at him.

"What you're stopping because of one interruption?" She sounded irritated as she flipped herself over reacquainting him with her chest, and the pair of pink pointed nubs that had him stopping his pursuit for his shirt and tie for a moment.

"Don't get me wrong, i want to, but i think it'd be better to wait till we're atleast off the plane." His tone dropped an octave as he watched curved hips shimmy there way to the edge of the bed before she was waltzing towards him, putting her hands on his bare chest she sighed looking up at him with mischief in her eyes as she smiled.

"ETA should be in about 35 minutes, if you meet me at the door of eggsy's little get together with a gin and tonic I'll give you head." she hummed cheekily, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down into a searing kiss that had him struggling for breath when she pulled away, immediately going to find her discarded clothing and get dressed.

Merlins head was spinning as he watched her, taking off his glasses for a second he wiped them down of the shirt he was holding before popping them back on and snapping a picture of her tying her hair up shirtless, stockings on show and skirt riding high on her ass, not to mention the glorious side boob. _Now that's an offer i can't refuse._ "What's the catch?" He raised a brow at her expectantly as he started to button up his own shirt, feeling oddly comfortable in his state of undress around her despite not knowing her well, not to mention the fact she could be a double agent.

"If you guess the drink i want after the gin and tonic we can fuck wherever you want, if not you have to give me head." Evie smirked at him from across the room watching his eyes roam over her as if assessing her.

"What if i get it wrong on purpose? It hardly sounds like a punishment, in fact i know that's no punishment, you should've just asked." Merlin couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as her cheeks heated up, maybe it was how his accent had gotten thicker, he didn't know but whatever he was doing was having an absolutely brilliant effect on the redhead in front of him.

 _I really haven't thought through what I'd do if he did end up being so forward, he's always so polite and gentlemanly and this is- this is whole other side to him… i like it._ "Well I'll have to think of a way to make it more of a punishment then." she breathed as he stepped in close lifting her chin up till she was looking right into his hazel eyes. The closeness was something else, something intimate and private and exciting, she could feel his heat as her chest pressed against his.

"You can sit on my face later if you'd like." he rumbled against her mouth, his lips being met eagerly by the shorter redhead in another chaste kiss, there was something different about this one though, as lips moved against his own and arms wrapped around his neck. It was softer, more sincere, there was still lust there but it wasn't overpowering.

She hummed, pulling away brushing a thumb over his stubble gently, green eyes smiling as they darted from his lips to his eyes. "We'll see."

* * *

"Harry can we hurry this up man i need to get home the wifes waiting, and Murlins bringing a date with him." Eggsy bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently as Harry sat at his desk with his arms folded glaring at the pair.

"This is a debriefing Eggsy, not only that but you know the email that was sent out after your little incident the first time saving the world?" Harry spoke to eggsy but his eyes didn't leave Merlin and Merlin could feel the reprimand coming.

"Oh you mean about leaving your glasses on because they record everything, yea? I haven't done it again have i…" Eggsy trailed off suddenly feeling a hint of embarrassment before Harry shook his head.

"No Eggsy, it wasn't you this time. Merlin." Harry stated without so much as an explanation.

"Sorry, won't happen again." The scotsman mumbled, smirking slightly as eggsy nodded towards him with a knowing look and pushed his fist forward for Merlin to meet.

"Nice one bruv." Eggsy whispered.

"Apart from that the tracking device was successfully planted and her gps signal is currently online, Well done Merlin… although i will say, you may want to avoid the research department for a week or two. You had two female agents monitoring your feed and i think they may be out for blood." Harry spoke in all seriousness.

Merlin gulped. "Oh… for fuck sake."

"Indeed." Harry smiled at his friends frustration. "Also Merlin, don't get carried away."

"I have no idea what you mean-"

"Merlin-"

"The mission was a success and-"

"I've seen the footage Merlin, all of it." Harry raised an eyebrow in warning.

Eggsy watched Merlin's eyes look anywhere but at Harry and couldn't help but chuckle. "Least you didn't see it first hand."

"Gimme a bloody break will you? I also happen to find your lack of faith in me pretty insulting Harry, have i ever put a mission in jeopardy?" Merlin spoke seriously, frowning down at his friend, eggsy watching the rather tense exchange without saying a word. _I mean she banging i can't really blame Merlin for wanting to, stopping from where he was when i walked in must have tool alotttttttt. Wonder what's got harry so tense about it all._

"Any reason why you're smirking Eggsy?" Harry turned his gaze to the younger man infront of his desk as eggsy just chuckled to himself quietly before responding.

"It's just, you can't really blame the man for trying can you, it's not like it went anywhere in the end." Eggsy smiled up at Merlin seeing the man un tense slightly as he stuck up for him. _I got your back bruv._

"You clearly haven't seen the footage." Harry scoffed.

"It can't be that bad Harry, c'mon mate, so what? She's into him? He's obviously into her? What's the worst that could happen?"

"There are a number of things that could go wrong here, if she is infact a double agent she could be seducing Merlin to simply get access to classified files or perhaps even to take him out permanently." Harry crossed his arms again not liking to be the ruiner of fun but not understanding how neither of the men in front of him seemed to be weighing the huge risk she was to security. "I'm worried you're not taking this as seriously as you should be Merlin, and are getting to easily distracted by a pretty face."

Merlin scoffed about to protest before Harry clicked a key on his keyboard and he heard his voice coming from the laptop.

" _What if i get it wrong on purpose? It hardly sounds like a punishment, in fact i know that's no punishment, you should've just asked."_

 _There was a faint musical humming before Evies voice chimed. "Well I'll have to think of a way to make it more of a punishment then."_

 _Merlin felt his cheeks burn as he waited for what came next, putting his head in both hands as he heard his own voice rumbling from the device loud and clear. "You can sit on my face later if you'd like."_

" _We'll see."_

"Are you done?" Merlin commented looking down at Harry with mild annoyance but a mostly straight face as Harry nodded dismissively, waving him out of the room. As the door shut he turned to Eggsy, who seemed to be in a state of shock at either what he'd just heard come out of Merlin's mouth or the way him and Harry were being with each other, it wasn't natural for them to be so tense with each other. "Keep and eye on him Eggsy." Eggsy nodded slowly his eyes slowly focusing back as he turned and headed out of the office for the last time that day. _Well shit, just let the man get laid._


	2. G&T

I finally updated lmao not that many people are following this story but ah well. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin sat in the car on the way to Eggsy's place in a dead silence, sighing as he looked at his watch and checked the self driving system of the car was functioning correctly for the fourth time that night, simply because he had a lot of pent up energy and he had no idea what to do with it, it definitely had something to do with how fucking finicky Harry was being over the entire situation. There was absolutely no need for him to play that audio file in front of Eggsy. What could he gain from it apart from using it as an attempt to embarrass him? Its not like anything else had happened, if it had Merlin would completely understand the talking too, but its the fact he was going on nothing but words and treating him like he was a cadet. I've been in this job nearly as long as he has the cheeky bastard.

That's when his phone went off in his pocket, expecting it to be eggsy asking him where he was he rolled his eyes while pulling it out of his pocket, only to find it was an unknown number texting him.

 **So the guys at HQ gave me your phone number because you know, apparently you need a babysitter. Look I'll try not to bother you alot with texts. I'm just a little bit nervous about tonight if I'm honest, im not good in social situations when it's not undercover. I need some of that Merlin confidence and advice.**

 **-EM**

 **Well this is a strange turn of events, i should save these it helps add to the case that she may not be a double agent at all. What double agent would admit to having a weakness? Bless her… i bet Harry would kick off if i saved her number…**

 **You always seem fine and dandy around me? Use that confidence, just be yourself.**

 **-M**

 **Yea, but thats you, it's different. But i'll try, where are we headed by the way? Eggsy told me but i completely forgot. I need to order a taxi is all.**

 **-EM**

 **Why's it different around me lass? And where are you ill pick you up if you like?**

 **-M**

 _I've no idea why i've just done that. Ah well always better to be polite._

 **Don't be silly how are you going to meet me at the door with a G and T if you give me a ride there? ;) Its alright Eggsy's just told me the address, thanks for the offer though X and because youre just easy to get along with thats why.**

 **-EM**

Merlin couldnt help the chuckle and grin as he shook his head at her blatant flirting, the grin fading out into a genuine smile as he read the last sentence of the text.

 **Youre right meeting you at the door would be a tad difficult, and really? This coming from the lass who originally thought i hated her. Seems suspicious.**

 **-M**

 **Shut up you, getting all big headed because i came across strong. Which fyi, im not normally like that so yea, meeting me at the door with a drink may not get you anything.**

 **-EM**

 **Im not getting big headed i promise you that, and fyi lass, i wouldn't expect anything from ya either way, im a gentleman not a sex pest. Id happily meet you with a drink just because you asked.**

 **-M**

 **Really? You'd meet me at the door with a drink just to be nice?**

 **-EM**

Merlin frowned down at his phone screen in confusion _. Is she alright? Who does she think i am? Im not gunna force her into anything._

 **Yes, you know just because of what happened on the plane doesnt mean im expecting anything from you, I'm not gunna force you into anything. If you want to pretend nothing happened i can live with that.**

 **-M**

 **I never had you down as the type of guy to do that anyway, sorry, i realise that came across badly, im just slightly embarrassed at myself for rushing into things without thinking. But i absolutely do not want to pretend nothing happened.**

 **-EM**

 **Well alrighty then, don't be embarrassed lass you handled yourself alot more gracefully than i did either way. Just relax, there's no rush.**

 **-M**

 **I'm here x see you soon, yea?**

 **-EM**

 **Aye, im 2 minutes away**

 **-M**

Merlin pulled up outside what was possibly one of the biggest places he'd ever seen, it was like a mansion. Scratch that it was a mansion. Tilde was a princess after all. He wasn't sure if her parents lived here as well or if it was just herself and Eggsy, Eggsy hadn't really told anyone so he felt partly paranoid that the king or queen were going to answer. As he stepped out of the car he took a deep breath, reaching up to straighten his tie before realising he wasn't wearing one, just a shirt and jumper, it was meant to be casual afterall. It didn't feel casual right this moment though. The pillars either side of the 10 ft front door reminded him of the white house and set him on edge even more. _Jesus christ Eggsy some warning would have been nice._

He knocked on the door as he sent Eggsy a text asking if he was at the right address. To which he got the response 'big ass front doors yea? Just walk in bruv we're in the living room.' Merlin rolled his eyes before grimacing as he turned the door handle pushing the door open, not prepared for the massive entryway or the hefty pair of stairs directly in front of him. Or the laughter from Eggsy as he stood in the double doors between the staircase waving Merlin over into what had to be the living room.

"Jesus Eggsy, this place is huge." He knew he was still gawking but he couldn't help it, the pristine white and silver decor had him in shock, very modern looking compared to what you'd expect out of a mansion, it had to be newly built.

"I know mate i still get lost at the minute, its class though, best thing is we have maids so i don't have to clean anything. Oh yea i also should warn you, i told Evie abo-"

"I can't believe you forgot to take your glasses off!" The red head came storming up to him somehow looking as stunning as ever with her hair cascading over her shoulders in waves, sporting a navy blue turtleneck and high waisted skinny jeans which accentuated her curves in a sinful way, he almost didn't notice the frown she was sporting.

Merlin paused tilting his head down at the angry red head and deciding she wasn't actually even annoyed he smirked before replying. "I was preoccupied." He shrugged laughing at the tight smile she wore and the sarcastic brow raise as she folded her arms across her chest. "I cant believe youre wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer." He countered smiling at her and laughing when her cheeks turned pink, catching the glance at his neck she did noticing he hadn't covered the love bite she'd gave him fully. Eggsy laughed at that. "I'm messing with ya lass, what're we all drinking?" Waving at Tilde he walked further into the room sporting a grin as the blonde wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I hope he's not been causing you to much trouble, how've you been?"

"Always so polite Merlin it's so refreshing, ah everything's great, now let's start drinking properly we've been waiting on you!" Tilde said handing him a glass of whiskey with a grin the blonde sporting similar skinny jeans too Evie, but instead opting to wear a tank top and not a turtleneck.

"Harry's not coming, i mean we were expecting that. Anyway yea lets get drinking but… i think we should play a drinking game." Eggsy suggested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Evie who was close enough to elbow him in the side, his wince making Tilde cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. It was nice having another girl around who wasn't super serious like her mother, or up her own ass like other women as wealthy as her who shed tried to befriend.

"Alright but its Boys vs Girls." Tilde challenged raising her brows at Eggsy with mischief in her eyes.

"Hell yes girl, lets destroy them, everyone know how to play never have i ever? Ooo wait wait, is that too risky, they could catch us out with never have i ever aswell…" Evie whispered to Tilde in speculation as she skipped towards the other woman.

"Never have i ever is the best gameeee, we have too. Its totally fine dont even be embarrassed about anything I'm positive Eggsy's going to drop me in it." Tilde chimed patting a cushion she'd placed on the floor next to her for Evie to sit on.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Merlin eyed Eggsy wearily as the man sported the same look of fear. They both snatched cushions off the couches and sat down opposite the two women Definitely plotting their demise.

"Whos going first? No one? Alright i'll go first. Never have i ever… shot someone." Eggsy stared pointedly at the two people he worked with.

"Really? So creative." Evie taunted rolling her eyes as she took a sip of whiskey and watched Merlin do the same, eyes following his free hand as he undid the top button of his shirt as if preparing for things to get messy.

"So boring Eggsy youre just staling from what this game always turns into. Never have i ever had sex." Tilde said matter of factly watching as everyone around her drank as she did the same.

"I knew i wouldn't like this game." Merlin grumbled as he put his glass back on the ground "i hope you have mixer because we're gunna need it soon."

"Sounds like you've got a lot of secrets Merlin." Evie chided wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Not at all, i've just avoided this game till this point in my life."

"My turn anyway… Never have i ever, oh my god this is hard, help me." She turned to Tilde with a pout.

"Anything at all, as gross or weird as you want, or if you know things about people you can use that against them."

"Ahh, erm never have i ever been walked in on?"

"Evie, are you trying to get us all wasted cuz that's the route we're going down right now. Its meant to be teams remember." Eggsy stuck his tongue out at the red head before taking a drink and elbowing Merlin to do the same.

"My turn i guess, Never have i ever answered the phone while being in the middle of something." His voice went an octave lower as he spoke hinting at what he meant by in the middle of something. Waiting patiently he raised brows at people around him before Tilde and Evie took a drink frowning at him. "Never have i ever, were being appropriate goes out the window." Merlin chuckled.

"When, why?" Eggsy frowned eyes darting between both women in front of him.

"It was taking too long." Evie sighed, nearly choking as Tilde spat her drink back into her cup throwing her head back to laugh, eventually covering her mouth to nod in agreement as both women fell into a fit of giggles.

"That poor bloke." Merlin chuckled.

"Poor me, it should not take an hour and a half! After an hour you start to question why the hell you're still there, you feel like you need to tag someone else in." Evie was almost drowned out by everyone else's laughter at this point, Tilde was nearly crying next to her, understanding her pain deep in her soul as the laughter kept coming.

"Jesus christ." Eggsy wheezed leaned forward holding his stomach. "Never have i ever… nearly joined the mile high club."

"Fuck you." Evie said while drinking, not being able to look at Merlin but seeing a drink being lifted off the floor in her peripherals.

"Ohhh is there something i don't know about here?" Tilde wiggled her eyebrows at the pair clicking on as to why Evie might be wearing a turtleneck despite it being summer time.

"I have no idea what youre talking about Tilde." Merlin hummed feigning innocence as he turned to fill up Eggsy's glass. Not realising two pairs of eyes were zoning in on a small hint of purple and red peeking just above his collar.

"Lies. I'm onto you." Tilde pointed her fingers at both of them with a playful tone, wiggling her eyebrows at Evie and looking specifically at her jumper to let her know she knew. Noting just how pretty Evie was as Merlin looked at the red head with a hint of something glistening in his eyes. "I say we add in another rule, everytime you have to drink you have to finish what's in your glass and take off a piece of clothing."

"I'm totally down for that lets get wasted." Evie said finishing off her glass. "Hold up let me put my jacket back on." She made to get up before she was dragged back down by Tilde who was tutting at her through giggles telling her that was cheating.

"You sure babe?" Eggsy asked seriously, knowing Tilde could get jealous at times and being a little wary of Merlin seeing his bird half naked. But then again he supposed in Tildes eyes everything was fair and square, four of them, two guys two girls, and Eggsy knew Tilde found Evie attractive. Look but dont touch and everything would be fine. And Merlin really only had a thing for redheads after all...

"Yea, it'll be fun, besides, we're married so you're stuck with me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Eggsy smiled at her genuinely pouring them both another drink. Taking a glance towards Merlin who was leaning back against the foot of the sofa waiting for Tilde to re start the round patiently before holding a finger up and removing his glasses before his eyes met with emerald green ones and he felt all the air leave his body.

"Don't want HQ seeing this huh?" Evie hummed her eyes becoming ever more suggestive the more she drank as her hormones ran rampant.

"I'd rather not have any male agents manning the video feeds today gawking at you both from behind a screen."

"Never have i ever, banged in the shower." Tilde spoke keeping her eye on the pair next to her as everyone downed their drink. Eggsy pulling his shirt off straight away with a grin, Merlin his jumper and Tilde and Evie removed a sock each.

"Wow really a sock. That's so unfair." Eggsy whined at Tilde and Evie.

"Shut up a sock is an item of clothing just like your shirt so shhh." Evie sushed him waving him off before realising it was her turn. "Oh. Erm never have i ever been tied up." She slapped her hand over her mouth as if she really didn't mean to say that. Giggling as Tilde started laughing at her. Raising a glass she pointed at Eggsy and Merlin in unison. "It was on a mission, it's not what you think." she watched Merlin raise a glass aswell, as well as Eggsy and Tilde. "God damn it ive just realised its part of initiation. Fuck." She laughed as Eggsy nodded at her like she was an idiot laughing along with her. Checking her phone quickly she spotted a new text from Merlin.

 **Im struggling to believe it's only happened on a mission**

 **-M**

 **Unfortunately, that's the only times i've been tied up in all honesty**

 **-EM**

 **Thats a shame**

 **-M**

She felt her cheeks burning red at his last message and a familiar ache between her legs flare up unexpectedly. _I hate this man and what he does to me._

"My turn then alright since you're all filthy minded, never have i ever fucked in a public place, now not necessarily outside, but anywhere' that isnt your own house or a friends house." Merlin said matter of factly as if it was the most normal thing to come out of his mouth and wasn't the dirtiest thing Evie had ever heard him suggest. She wanted him to say fuck in her ear as he pound into her in that damn scottish accent and deep throaty voice he had.

"Oh and everyone who drank last round take off your clothes! And another piece if you're drinking this round." Evie ordered downing her drink again. Taking of her other sock as Tilde did watching eggsy stand up and rid himself of his trousers with no shame at all till he was stood there in nothing but his boxers and socks. Merlin sighed unbuttoning his shirt as Tilde and Evie raised a brow towards each other knowing they had to take off something else as well. Because of course Evie had accidently dropped herself and Tilde in it again.

"Shirts?" Tilde suggested sceptically.

"Shirts." Eviee agreed. Both women pulling the garments over their heads gracefully. Merlin stopping dead in his unbuttoning to re acquaint himself with the breasts in front of him and that same lacey black bra he'd already been introduced too today. Eyes roaming up to see the collection of dark love bites he'd left on her neck he felt something possessive take hold as he saw Eggsy look over. He spared a glance at Tilde though, if only to be polite and not insult her by not looking at all, his eyebrows raising even further than they already were before he coughed and got back to unbuttoning his shirt.

 _Fucking redheads. Bloody women._

"See something you like Tilde." Evie leaned in close to her as she winked making both women giggle.

"Someone's had one too many." Eggsy scoffed, watching the pair of them sat on the floor practically holding each other up.

"I think someone needs to slow down." Merlin raised his brows at the redhead unable to hold back her laughter.

Both women turned to look at him with raised brows before looking back at eachother, laughter stopping dead, Merlin and Eggsy would later swear to it that they somehow communicated telepathically with that one look. "Slow down? You know that's not how i do things Merlin or have you forgotten?" She crawled over to him throwing her leg over to straddle him sitting herself snuggly in his lap with a sly smile as Tilde giggled behind her. "What is it, you leave some marks on me and you've decided you own me now? You've decided you get a say in what i do? Like you want to control me." Merlin looked across at Eggsy with a certain uneasiness before returning his attention to the redhead in his lap, picking his glass up and taking a sip with such confidence it had Eggsy wondering if his eyes had been playing tricks on him a couple of seconds ago. Merlins brows raised as he placed his glass down, bringing his hand up to rest on one of her thighs with ease as he looked up to see the teasing challenge in her eyes, he shivered slightly remembering he was shirtless himself.

"Now i don't believe i said anything of the sort, besides, i don't think even our best agents would be able to keep you under control sweetheart." His voice was low with a scottish tinted slur, they'd all underestimated how much they'd actually drank.

"Your damn right they wouldn't be able too." She spoke slowly, satisfied with his answer as she leaned into him, picking up his glasses from behind him stopping herself from laughing at the lean back he did to avoid having her chest pressed into his face. What a gentleman.

"Bloody hell Merlin, she fucking likes you doesn't she." Eggsy laughed with brows in his hairline as he witnessed the drunken redhead putting on Merlins glasses with a sly smile and a wink directed towards him from Merlins lap.

"Of course he does Eggsy, Im a delight with a great ass and a decent pair of tits."

"Well… yea not argueing with you there like-"

"I agree." Tilde smirked at Eggsy, knowing it'd put him on edge and make him feel reassured all at once. Eggsy shut his mouth at that not knowing fully how to respond to the situation.

"Hi Harry, hope you're enjoying the show, you should be here we're having a great time as you can probably tell." She said looking down at Merlin in his shirtless state not caring that her cleavage was clearly in view. "As you can see im taking my job of keeping an eye on Merlin very seriously, i won't be mad if you put me forward for a promotion." Evie bit her lip as a quiet giggle escaped her.

"Oooohhh mate youre gunna be in so much trouble tomorrow for that Harry's gunna slate you Evie." Eggsy bit his fist with a giddy uncertainty, trying not to laugh like he wanted to but not being able to stop himself, in all honesty he was drunk as well and it was pretty funny considering Harry was probably at work and watching Merlin's glasses cam feed just to check in on them.

Evie smiled as she put Merlins glasses back on his face gently, resting her hands on his broad shoulders she grinned eyes trailing down his chest resisting the urge to run her fingers through the dark hairs, then turned back to Eggsy. "Yea well, he can't say i haven't treated him to a nice view at least." She winked, noticing Merlins short lapse in self control as his head fell down slightly and focused in on her breasts for a couple of seconds before he looked up.

"You need to bring her around more often i love her." Tilde whispered to Eggsy with a genuine grin on her face before turning her attention back to Evie. "You go Evie! Stick it to the man!"

Merlin couldn't help himself as he cracked up at that, leaning his head into his hand as he laughed, listening to Eggsy crack up as well and the chorus of feminine giggles that joined them he decided it was worth the bollocking he was going to receive from Harry in the morning.

"She's definitely something like." Eggsy smirked as he continued laughing as she ungracefully dismounted Merlin, nearly falling flat on her face _. It'd be a shame if she was a double agent like harry said. But she's smashed, what double agent would let their guard down like this?_ "You know Evie, i've got the distinctive feeling you're tryna steal my best mate and my wife and i can't be having that, for one i knew both of em first and two… two! How come im left out of this do you not think im pretty enough?" Eggsy pouted dramatically.

"Awe Eggsy bless you, i promise not to steal Tilde away from you, and you are pretty! But you're a married man and you're a bit slim compared to the guys i usually go for." Evie gave him a sympathetic look as Eggsy mocked offence.

"Slim? Im not skinny this is muscle you know." He prodded his chest dramatically with a pout sendong Tilde and Evie into another fit of giggles.

"Yea and so is this-" she said prodding Merlins chest playfully. "It's not my fault Merlin's broader than you and was hiding the rest under his jumpers." Evie half shouted, Merlim scoffed rollong his eyes.

"So what youre saying is you were expecting me to be pudgy? I'm a field agent as well remember lass, not just an tech maniac, i can't afford to not be in shape incase i have to go saving his backside." Merlin laughed at the pout he was recieving from Evie as she eyed him with suspicion.

"I wasn't expecting you to be pudgy i just wasnt expecting… all this." She waved frantically towards his general person and let out an exasperated laugh. Before her eyes trailed down to what had to be the start of a crabs ladder peaking over the rim of Merlins trousers, she may have almost slept with him but she hadn't got a good look at him, not really. Tilde ran past with her hand over her mouth then causing everyone to jump out of their skin in suprise Eggsy stood up in concern as he heard her running upstairs.

"I think its party over guys, i think shes being sick… You can show yourselves out right?" He rushed out as he glanced back at them already half way across the room with Tildes shirt in hand.

"Absolutely, i hope she's alright. Let us know how she is will you." Merlin said with concern, they had drank a fair bit if he was honest he could feel it buzzing through his veins and hear it in his voice ever so slightly, luckily he had a self driving car to take him home. As they both gathered their things and headed outside Merlin felt a wave of apprehension hit him, why was he nervous? Even if she did decide to come home with him he shouldn't be nervous considering previous positions he had her in back on the plane. You'd only be nervous if you cared, look what you've gone and done, I'm bloody fond of the lass already, brilliant.

Evie stopped dead on the steps down to the car and looked in her bag with a curse. "I'll be one second i forgot something." She turned on her heels sprinting back into the house before Merlin could open his mouth. Evie cursed as she looked at the huge stairs, she really couldn't be bothered climbing them but she needed it somewhere it'd be found. Being as quiet as she could so Tilde wouldn't be embarrassed about being sick with people in the house she climbed the stairs, pulling the little blue glittery bag out of her own bag she placed it in the middle of the floor with the card inside. It'd be a nice surprise for Tilde and Eggsy.

She smiled at Merlin as she came back out apologising for keeping him waiting as he raised brow at her from inside the car as she slid in beside him. What he didn't expect was her slide into the middle seat beside him and pull him into a searing kiss, her hand warm on his thigh as the other came up to stroke his cheek briefly before she pulled away with a coy smile in place. Merlin was almost speechless as she fastened her seatbelt and got comfy. Almost.

"What was that for?" he questioned, unable to bring his eyebrows down from what would have been his hairline.

"You've been awfully nice tonight so i thought id show you how much i appreciated it, especially dealing with me being well- me." she went slightly pink in the cheeks remembering shed climbed straight into his lap earlier, yea she was still drunk but not as drunk. Getting in the taxi or the ride home in general always seemed to sober her up just a little bit, she was still far from sober though.

"Wouldn't want you any other way lass." Merlin chuckled to himself taking his glasses off to give them a clean as he tapped away at the screen built into the car telling it to take him home. As they set off he realised his mistake at the same time as he dropped his glasses. "Shit, where do you want to be, i'm on autopilot i just put my address in." He looked up as he leaned down into the footwell for his glasses surprised to see Evie now sporting her own set of square frames, he swallowed the lump in his throat. They looked good on her.

"Your place is fine, you still owe me that G and T remember?" she smirked at him batting her eyelashes a little for added effect.

Merlin sat up then leaning towards her with a smirk of his own. " Aye, i do owe you that drink, but where-" Merlin paused gently pinching her frames between his two fingers and pulling them off her face, "-did you get these, These aren't standard issue?" He looked at them curiously for a second before Evie laughed.

"I may have added a few things to your initial design, why don't you try them on?" She liked this, how comfortable this felt, how easily they chatted back and forth, shed never really had this before. Most men found her way of bantering threatening or unlady like or it wound them up, which was no fun at all. She knew when to be serious and when she didn't need to be, it wasn't her fault they were all so uptight, she was only trying to flirt. Maybe she was just bad at it, or maybe she came across as too confident and too big headed, she had been told she had a huge ego. But Merlin didn't seem to mind, Merlin would banter back and forth with her all day, he liked playing her game and didn't seem to want to change her. She couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across her face as he pulled his own glasses off and tried hers on. The look of amazement on his face made her feel a little tight in the chest and she wasn't sure why.

"Well then, that's smart, adding eye scanning software into the lenses so that to anyone that isn't on the kingsman database will just see them as a normal pair of glasses. i thought you were a field agent?" Merlin asked slightly perplexed at her knowledge and ability to tamper with his tech.

"I am now, i never used to be, i used to be like you. the person in their ear, you haven't even seen the best part, i haven't been able to figure out quite how to isolate audio yet in order to pick up intel from conversations and such that are saturated with to much background noise or too far away but, as long as you have a line of sight on a target i've developed an algorithm that can lip read, it may only work in a couple of languages but it works and it's at least 97% accurate, i thought it'd be a good way to make use of the zoom feature-"

"You're joking? Evie this is genius, why haven't you showed anyone at hq this? its groundbreaking this could really do with being standard issue, computer wizz turned field agent, i would never have guessed."

"Well because it's far from perfect, it still needs a lot of work and alot more languages adding to the database- and hey wait why wouldn't you have guessed it?" Evie folded her arms and pouted as Merlin slid her glasses back on her face, watching her pout waver into a small smile as he pinched her cheek.

"You fit into the Field agent role so well, i could just never imagine you sat behind a desk, much prefer you leaning over my desk messing with my laptop either way- ow! i'm joking, i'm joking!" Merlin laughed as Evie smacked him full force in the chest. "You should start wearing them more often though, especially with the additions you've made."

"especially with the additions? what was the other reason?" Evie looked at him with a certain sparkle in her eyes as he looked over at the bristling redhead.

"You look good in them." He winked playfully at her making her laugh and tilt her head back against the seat with a smile so wide Merlin felt his chest ache. gorgeous and even more intelligent than id thought, she's going to be the death of me.


	3. Bossy

I finally got round to updating yeyyyy, i know this isnt a really detailed chapter or anything but i hope you enjoy it either way ;)

_._

Out of all the things Merlin had done, all the missions he'd went undercover in, he'd never found himself asking how the hell he'd got here as much as he was in this exact moment. If not for very different reasons. Because damn what had he done to deserve this? When had her coming round for that g&t turned into her straddling him on his bed in nothing but a tiny black thong. His eyes lingering on her breasts as they jiggled gently with every grind of her hips against the hard length trapped in his trousers.

Merlin groaned at the friction, the sweet sound of her light panting filling his ears as he closed his eyes, his fingers digging into her thighs like a vice. "You know, I'm starting to feel a little overdressed." he motioned to his trousers with a raise of a brow when Evie smirked at him in that sultry way that got your blood pumping and heart pounding, just enough mischief in her eyes to get the adrenaline pumping through his system.

"Someones impatient." She rolled her eyes mockingly as she dismounted, kneeling over him as she unbuttoned his trousers and tugged the zip down, hoping he didn't hear her small gasp as she realised just how big he was, because these trousers were damn tight and an outline like that was too obvious to be mistaken for anything else. She wouldn't lie and say she was expecting him to be big, she'd have been happy if he was national average as long as he knew what to do with it. But the thought of being stretched and filled made her ache. _Who would have known he's hiding at least 7 inches down here… and its thick…_ she hadn't realised she'd been hovering over him for a little longer than was normal.

"Is something wrong? You know we can stop if you've changed your mind-"

"What- no. Nothings wrong i just- i wasn't expecting…" she blushed deep crimson, unable to finish her sentence out of embarrassment. Shed probably just made this really awkward, and suddenly felt really really exposed despite how much she wanted the man underneath her.

Merlin sat up chuckling to himself as he brought his hand up to cup her chin as he kissed her, not stopping until he felt the tension leave her shoulders. "You know i'm not sure why you're embarrassed, considering I'm the one who struggled with your bra strap. We don't have to-"

"No, i want you to fuck me, i just wasn't expecting 7 inches of meat to be hiding in your trousers." Evie bit her lip at her outburst seeing the shocked but hungry look flash across Merlins features before she was straddling him again, mouth pressed against his own as she pushed him back down into the mattress as her tongue grazed his bottom lip. She couldn't understand this man at all, even when she wasn't being sexy in the slightest he was still looking at her with these thoughtful but hungry eyes, almost as if he was holding back but loving having her take control. And that was when she knew she couldn't waste anymore time playing with him, as she tugged his trousers and boxer down just below his knees and wrapped her hand around his length, the moan that left him had her brain short circuiting. She licked her lips looking up as she started stroking him, feeling the shuffling beneath her as he managed to kick his trousers off.

"Has anyone ever told you you've got a potty mouth?" Merlin grunted, unable to focus on any one part of her as his eyes took in everything that was going on almost lazily in his aroused state. A small groan leaving his lips as her soft hands glided over his length.

She smirked at him then, giving the head of his cock a kitten lick. "Yea, a couple of people, why?"

"Does it usually get worse in the bedroom?" He asked a playful eyebrow raised as she gently worked his length and played with the dark hairs of his crabs ladder. She nodded, taking one of his balls into her mouth and sucking on it gently. His eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at the sensation as he let out an animalistic growl. "Good." Was all the warning she got before she found herself on her back.

"Merlin i- oh christ…" she groaned as he sucked a love bite into her neck, a roaming hand cupping her breast and pinching the perk pink nipple between his thumb and finger before circling over it teasingly with the pad of his thumb. His touch soft and firm, a tender aggression, like he couldn't help himself but wanted to savour everything that was happening.

"Remind me, what was it you wanted me to do again?" Merlin practically mewled into her ear, his voice a breathy whisper that had Evie whimpering as heat flooded South.

"Fuck me." She said with bite, feeling Merlin's growl as he paused kissing across her collar bones. _Someone really likes my bad habit of swearing, of course he does, he's a scott- ahh-_

Merlin couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as he propped himself up and raised his head to look down at her. He had the sudden urge to bend her over his lap and smack her ass, but he didn't, he'd save that for next time, _i think she'd enjoy it a little to much and get embarrassed afterwards if i do that the first time._ "Bossy." He commented with a slight eyebrow raise as he rubbed a thumb over her nipple in a lazy manner.

Evie laughed at that, a short sweet sound before replying. "I'm lucky you're into bossy foul mouthed women then."

"Nah, i'm just into you." he sighed leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips, groaning as her tongue met his and legs wrapped around his waist pulling him down and down till he was flush against her. He could feel her heat through the thin strip of lace and god it was so enticing, he just wanted to be buried in her and taking his time all at once, because damn it if every kiss and nibble on his lips wasn't perfection he'd eat eggsy snapback.

"Merlinnn," she dragged his name out in a groan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling back from their kiss just enough to look him in the eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes. The tips of their noses touching and breath mingling she almost forgot what she was going to say. "Please, no more teasing, do it, i want you. Now." Her voice was barely a whisper but he could hear every word even over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

His eyes searched hers for a second, looking for some kind of reassurance in them that he found almost immediately, she was looking at him with such trust he felt a part of himself break, just as another part screamed triumphantly that no double agent could fake a look like that, no double agent would trust their target or anyone else for that matter. He wanted her to keep, to stay with him… them. Kingsman. But he wouldnt share her all the time. Not when green eyes were looking at him so adoringly as her lashes fluttered, he found his hands moving on their own accord as he reached down and tugged at her underwear making her raise her legs for him to pull then off.

"Alright." He said softly as he leaned back down, one elbow at either side of her head as he kissed her slow and deep, legs came to wrap around him again and instead of a barricade of black lace, there was tight wet warmth pulling him deeper and deeper. "Oh good god." Merlin choked out, squeezing his eyes shut tight when he was in as far as he could go. Listening to the sweet quiet moan she made when he bottomed out made it so hard to hold back but he needed to or he wouldn't last long. With soft lips against his own again he started to move. Drawing out every gasp and sigh he could from her before he picked up the pace. _Good god id forgotten what this felt like._

Leaning back he threw her legs over his shoulders before pushing even deeper, watching as her mouth fell open and her eyebrows knitted together in that surprised look of pleasure. Then he was moving, hard and fast and her hands were wrapped around his back, nails digging into his skin as she raked them down his back. What should have been pain was turned into raw pleasure only made better by the string of curses falling from her lips. It wasn't how he'd planned it to go, but my god did she feel good. Then he felt it, a different tilt of her hips and he was hitting that sweet spot on repeat and in this moment he wished he was wearing his glasses. He wanted to watch her on repeat how she was right now. Head flung back, eyes squeezed shut and her hair strewn across his bed as she gripped his bed sheets with white knuckles.

"Jesus Merlin, I-" she stammered as she opened her eyes, looking up to see him disappearing inside of her on repeat, his core tight shoulders tense and head bowed down as he let out a guttural moan. _Now that is a sight worth seeing._ A sharp gasp left her as he started grinding past that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves, but she caught the smirk before she'd threw her head back into the mattress. "Don't look so smug-ah-"

"Don't try and shit talk me when it's plain as day you're enjoying the ride, you don't have to come up with a witty response right now love, just enjoy it." His voice was husky as he spoke, the scottish accent thick as he lost himself, all manner of professionalism gone. Evie would be lying if she denied the fact the way he spoke to her just then had made her shiver, or how her nipples hardened automatically as his breath ghosted over the shell of her ear. She'd never had him down for the dominant and assertive type but she was damn glad he was, even if it was a lot more subtle than most other men, it gave him this air of authority that made you want to obey. And she did. She let go. She let go properly as she focused on every thrust, every brush of their tongues and those dreamy brown eyes as sweat started to shine on merlins forehead, his dark brows creased in pleasure and concentration as his hips jerked back and forth. And she lost it, everything came crashing into her like a bus as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and his hips jerked with vengeance as she reached her breaking point. She was vaguely aware she was clawing at his shoulders and may have been making some ridiculously loud noise like something straight out of a porno but she didn't give damn. Especially when she heard Merlin chanting 'Shit' on repeat as she opened her eyes to see his eyes roll back and his head and close as his mouth fell open with a groan. She could feel him spilling out inside of her and relished it, because my god she wanted him to do that always if that was the face he made when he came. _Fuck me, Merlin- I. Sh_ e felt her entire body relax as her climax subsided and her lids felt a lot heavier than they did before as a warm flush graced her skin. _Christ i want to sleep, going to sleep sounds like the perfect thing right now, with a hunk of a man at my side in nothing but his boxers._

Merlin slid out of her and collapsed next to her in the bed letting out a huge sigh. "Fuck me." he breathed, trying to catch his breath after the intense cardio session that was demolishing the gorgeous red head to his left. She hummed in response, a giddy tired smile plastered on her face. Merlin could tell straight away she was exhausted, he felt the same. A day at work and a night of drinking, all topped off with some mind blowing- _well yeah that'd take it out of anybody to be honest._ "Get yourself turned around and under covers." He mumbled quietly watching as she moved slowly with heavy lids, he didn't know if it was the lighting but it looked like she was glowing, damn near angelic like as she let out a soft sigh and smiled fondly, comfortable in her own skin as she bared all as she shifted.

"I'm so glad you said that because I'm not sure if i can walk right now." She hummed barely able to keep her eyes open though she hoped he saw the fondness in her glance as their eyes met.

"Flattery, my dear Evie, will get you nowhere." He joked lazily as he pulled the duvet over himself as well.

"Shut up and get over here it's chilly all of a sudden." She let out a small moan as warm arms embraced her from behind and she was pulled flush against his chest, both falling asleep within minutes just basking in the others company. Slotted together like puzzle pieces they both slept better than they had in years.

_._

Merlin woke up with an intense feeling of guilt as he played with wisps of red hair as evie lay next to him fast asleep. _My god what have i done, if she's not a double agent i'm going to have to tell her that i planted a gps device in her. She'll never speak to me again. She's going to think i used her, i'm in too deep, Harry was right. I should have kept her at arm's length. Maybe she'll understand? I had to be undercover i didn't have a choice in this. Bollox._

Merlin jumped as his phone started ringing, reaching over he grabbed it off his bedside table and dread filled him when he saw Harrys code name fill the screen. Swallowing thickly he pressed the green button.

"Morning?"

"HQ immediately. Bring Evie." Harry's voice was eerily calm with a tense undertone before hanging up, it made Merlin feel a little sick, this couldn't be good. He had no idea what was about to happen but he nudged her awake anyway and told her they had to head to HQ asap. His gut was twisting in an awful manner as they got in the car and he couldn't help adding to the tense atmosphere that had settled even as she tried smiling at him reassuringly as the car started moving. He had a really bad feeling about this.


	4. Trouble in paradise

Better late than never for another chapter lmao :')

Hope you enjoy, wanted to add a bit of drama because yall knew it was gunna come and bite Merlin in the ass eventually.

* * *

Merlins stomached was doing somersaults by the time they made it to HQ and he saw eggsy stood in front of Harry's desk with two agents he'd only ever seen in passing since they expanded HQ to the new building. Something was wrong, something felt off. But he seemed to be the only one that felt it. Evie stood beside eggsy giving a joking sceptical glance behind them at the other two agents who had very serious faces on before nudging eggsy.

"Who are these guys? Is it someone's funeral or something, why all black?" Evie rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"I don't know either mate but they're proper putting the shits up me i won't lie." Eggsy laughed lightly flashing the red head his grin before raising his eyebrows. "So…those are the same clothes you wore last night-"

"Uhuh." Evie smiled coyly not making eye contact with eggsy and instead staring at the empty seat behind Harry's desk. "I have spare suites in my locker though, so ill get changed later."

"Lucky for some, spent one half of last night looking after Tilde and the other half trying to defuse a bomb-" Something in eggsys tone soured and had her feeling immediately on edge. _Are we in danger, did he defuse it? Is Tilde alright? Whos the threat?_

"Oh my god- what? Are you oka-"

"Sieze her." Harry had appeared from nowhere as Evie's head snapped to the desk in front of her before her arms were restrained by the two burly agents clad in black suits behind her, and they were not being at all gentle about it.

"What- what's going on?!-" Evie spluttered her breathing becoming more erratic as she looked at the two men beside her in utter bewilderment. Unmoving she sucked in a breath and looked harry directly in the eyes. "I don't understand."

"Harry maybe there's been some mistake here-" Merlin couldn't take his eyes off the pure look of fear in the redhead's face as she went rigid in the two henchmen's grip.

"My only mistake Merlin, was thinking you could handle this mission without any problem." Evie turned then, looking at Merlin with glassy eyes as a tear started to stream down her cheek.

"I-i thought you liked me, i thought-" A burning anger raged in her gut along with the sting of betrayal, and it hurt. It hurt like hell, she really had thought Merlin was different, he'd just used her. Hed played her so easily it was embarrassing. So she did what her training taught her to do, she steeled herself. Made sure she didn't give anything else away. She couldn't quite believe she'd let herself even start to cry. And for what. Some guy she thought she'd connected with, worse than that, the betrayal of the agency shed worked for for most of her adult life, an agency she believed in. "You know what. Take me wherever you're gunna take me. Ask me what you need to ask me. Let's get this over with."

Eggsy gave Merlin an unsure glance as a blindfold was wrapped around Evie's eyes and they all stood still as stone looking at Harry for further instructions.

"Evie, i really hope it isn't you, if we're wrong you'll be freed immediately yea? I swear mate. And if it is you, wel...l you had us all fooled." Eggsy whispered, his voice cracking with conflicting emotions as he leaned towards her ear before Harry glared at him. _This feels wrong, this feels really really wrong._

"Follow me."

"You do realise i know this place inside out, i know exactly where we're going." Evie spoke, her voice cold and sharp.

"Where actually are we going because- sorry." Eggsy was cut off as harry glared back at him warning the younger agent to shut up.

"It depends on how serious the situation is, if someones suspected of giving up information on the agency it'll be one of the interigation rooms, they'll be questioned and more often than not be issued an amnestic engineered to wipe their memory of all their time at kingsman. If its something like a breach of security itll be one of the lower levels, concrete walled room, interigation, tortue if necessary. If someones suspected of being a mole a similar thing occurs, been around to see so many of these you kinda go slightly numb to it all, but if i'm being taken to the lower levels Eggsy… it's not gunna be pretty. Id rather you not see me on truth syrum."

"Wha- truth syrum?"

"Aye, it inhibits all ability to lie and to block out emotions, people often get erratic after they've been injected so they have to be restrained to a steel chair to make sure they don't hurt themselves-" Merlin was cut off by the blind folded red head laughing.

"Forgot you were here for a second Merlin, congratulations by the way. You had me fooled, don't take Galahads critisism to heart, i think you did well, whatever the mission was anyway. I trusted you without question." Evie spoke so casualy but with a undertone of bitterness that had Eggsy Wincing, watching as Merlins features faltered into a slight grimace with an exasperated sigh.

"You're a good agent Fox, for what its worth i hope our intel is wrong." Harry sighed, despite everyone elses attitude towards him recently he did in fact care. He just had to keep it in check, they all looked up to him after all. He had to protect kingsman and everything theyd built at all costs especially after theyd had to re build everything from the ground up.

"So where am i headed? And who planted the bomb?"

"The lower levels. And we dont know yet, but youre top of our suspect list."

"How? I hardly leave the house outside of kingsman what makes any of you think id try blow up friends? Well- yea thats a fair point, it was the first time anyone had seen me outside of work, not friends i guess… Who do you think im connected with?" Evie trailed off with a sigh, it finally sinking in that they genuinly did think she'd done some horrible things, that she was behind the bomb threat amongst other things she didn't know about yet.

"The group we've been investigating, the ones that are always preaching about 'Balance'. We think they're trying to take out all government secret services and non government ran secret services. Starting with us, the attack wasn't aimed at Tilde, it was intended for Eggsy."

"Right and you think im a mole because when i was undercover i went off the radar for 6 months, correct?" Evie drawled sounding bored.

"Hold on what-" Eggsy cut in very much confused, apparently Merlin was aswell by the face he was giving Harry.

"For fuck sake Galahad you havent even told them have you-"

"Oh no, you don't get to talk to me like that-"

"Ill talk to you how i want Harry while you have me tied up and blindfolded like a common criminal, you can have the common decency of keeping your fucking team informed."

"Yes, partly because you went off the radar, i know you had your reasons in your official report but the report was patchy in places, i knew you were investigsting them and their ties and suddenly you end up back here. Like nothing happened, and jumping at the chance for something close too babysitting duty, with a team that also happened to be investigating the same fanatics you went off the radar infultraiting."

"Do you have any idea what i went through to get you that information, theres a reason i went dark. Their security was unreal any trace of tech and i was dead, i went through hell to get you that information and youve done nothing with it… You're still scoping the place out from what ive seen. I took the mission to keep an eye on Merlin because it was routine, i didn't know they'd be running ops around the same place id spent the last 6 months. For you to think id want to go back there is absolutely insane."

"Like I said Fox your report, very patchy, i don't have much to go on how you got the information, or why it took you so long."

"They don't trust easily… i had 8 amnesia inducing sleep darts to last me 6 months. I could only pretend for so long." Evies voice almost cracked as they rounded the final corridor coming up to another security door before the high security lift. "Can someone get my suit from my locker, the black one with the Green tie, i'd rather be wearing something fresh if im going to be humiliated."

Eggsy phone chose that exact moment to ring. With a concerned frown towards a blindfolded agent Fox he frowned down at his phone as he pulled it out of his pocket seeing Tildes name flashing up on the screen. Clicking the green button he put up his hand to stop the group getting into the lift just yet as he lifted his phone to his ear.

"Hey Tilde look i cant talk right now babe-" Eggsy looked taken aback for a moment before he responded. Glad that nobody could hear what tilde was saying over the phone apart from him as he listened to her.

 _Eggsy i need you to look after Evie okay, youll never guess what i found outside our room this morning, one of the maids said she found it on the landing at the top of the stairs last night._

 _"What did you find?"_

 _A little gift bag, it had a note in it and adoption papers for another dog. Eggsy its from Evie. The note aswell, well its very sweet Eggsy. I can't bare the thought of her thinking we arent her friends after something like that-_

 _"What does the note say Tilde, can you read it out to me-"_

 _Yea gimme one second, honestly i feel bad, i feel like she thought we werent gunna ask her back but i havent got along with another woman better than i did evie in so lo-_

 _"Babe, babe the note-"_

 _Alright alright, its says; To Eggsy and Tilde, i know you've recently lost JB your sweet little dog, ive only seen him in pictures Eggsy has showed me but its aweful to think you dont have a furry friend to keep you both company anymore so i thought id give you a present. As thanks for having me in a way, been a long time since ive been wanted as company and i appreciate it even if neither of you want anything to do with me after this rather impromtu gift._

 _P.s Tilde ill definately be telling everyone at work you can kick Eggsys ass with just a look (i have seen proof of this tonight)_

 _From Evie_

 _Isnt that sweet of her Eggsy? You have to put her on the phone and let me thank her-_

 _"Yea thats gunna be a bit difficult right now babe- shes kinda err tied up…"_

 _Eggsy whats going on_

 _"Sorry Tilde look i gotta go, ill tell her you said thanks, be back later, love you bye-"_

Eggsy promptly hung up the phone turning back to the elevator with a frustrated frown directed directly at the two bulky agents still holding a blindfolded Evie by her shoulders. _This is all bullshit. Ive gotta find out who the real mole is before this all goes to shit, maybe i can talk to Harry. Well get down there and ill pull him to the side. Yea._

As Eggsy got into the lift he put a hand on the shoulder on one of the bulkier agents clicking his tongue at the man expectantly as he put his hand on Evies shoulder instead, motioning to the man to exit the lift. "Go get that suit she asked for and have it sent down to us, I can take it from here mate." Eggsy gave the man a polite nod as the lift doors closed.

"Tilde says thanks by the way…" Eggsy commented leaning into Evies ear very slightly watching the woman crack a small smile at his comment.

"Has she told you what the dogs called?"

"No… whats his name or her name?" Eggsy asked ignoring the obvious glare he was recieving from Harry as he squeezed Evies shoulder lightly as some form of comfort.

"Hes called Gary, he's a Bulldog." Evie didn't hide the smirk as she felt Eggsy chuckle next to her.

"You cheeky bitch." He elbowed her playfully as she let out a short laugh before silence fell over then again as they rode the elevator down. Merlin was ringing his hands to Eggsys side, his gut twisting nervously unable to shake the feeling of how wrong this felt. As the lift pinged and they all filed out Merlin couldn't help the sigh he let slip as they all emptied out into the short corridor before unlocking the door to holding room and observation room.

Opening the holding cell Evies blindfold was removed and she was pushed forward rather harshly by the burley agent. As Eggsy went to close the door he whispered to her just as he knew he was out of earshot from the others entering the observation room via the other door.

"Im gunna sort this Evie, sit tight."

* * *

As Eggsy pulled Harry into the corridor Merlin found himself watching Evie as she took a seat on the mattress on the ground. Kicking her shoes off and placing them at the foot of her new bed. Looking at her through the one way glass Merlin placed a hand on the glass with a furrowed brow. Pressing the intercom button so that she could hear him he decided to try talking to the woman.

"Evie, are you alright?"

He watched as she closed her eyes resting her head back against the wall as she let out a laugh.

"Its Fox to you Hamish, and yea, im fucking peachy thanks for asking." It couldn't have stung more if she'd snapped at him, instead the slow uninterested tone of her voice made it sting more than he'd have ever expected. What hurt more was how she'd used his real name in such a cold un feeling manner, shed done it on purpose of course. It's not like he didn't deserve it.

"I just want you to know i never believed for a second you were the mole, i still don't lass. But i had orders to follow."

"Just save it Merlin. I really don't want to talk to you right now, in fact you're the last person i want to talk to right now, god i feel so dirty-" evie shivered as she grimaced, rubbing her hands up and down her forearms as if she was shaking off the feeling before she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them. She just wanted to be home. A place shed briefly imagined bringing Merlin too at one point, the entire thought making her want to cry. She felt betrayed, used.

"Evie i didn't take you to bed because of the sodding mission, i bloody like you lass, ive liked you from the start its just made things- complicated. I shouldn't have let it go that far. Im sorry."

"What happened on the plane was all part of the mission though wasn't it? I know about the tracking device Merlin, know the way things happen on the type of mission you had with me. I just don't understand why you pretended it was more than that, you could have played it off as anything and you chose to go with feelings? Am i a joke to you?" Evie hissed directing a glare to the mirror that she knew Merlin was stood behind.

"No, far from it lass. Im telling you the truth."

"Yea well as of now, i dont believe a word thats coming from your mouth. So do me a favour and shut up."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
